Out for Blood, but I'll Take Your Heart Instead
by unreadable0
Summary: Kurapika winds up in three strange encounters with a certain dark-haired vampire. Or, Kuroro's just trying to have a good time and Kurapika's wondering what he did wrong. Includes: Vampire Stab Wounds: a how-to, Kurapika's knife (trademark), and one very hungry Leorio cameo. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! Kuroro/Kurapika


**Yeah... so I wasn't planning to do a Halloween-inspired fic, but I had this thing bumping around on my tumblr that deserved some attention. Sorry in advance for the stilted writing; I wrote this partially when I was multi-tasking with studying (oops). Anyways, I wish you all a happy Halloween tomorrow and I hope that you all will enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of one-shot for added notes**

 **Happy Halloween!**

* * *

 _Encounter_ _One..._

Kurapika knew something was off the very moment he woke up. Maybe he should have noted how cold the room was, or how one window was slightly tipped open, but the one thing that his sleep-addled mind picked up on was the fact that one of his books was missing from its place on a nearby bookshelf.

 _Damn it!_

He knew that his roommate was stealing his textbooks! Despite being a medical student, too! Bolting upwards and flicking on a nearby lamp, Kurapika's eyes quickly swept over the room for any traces of evidence he could use against Leorio.

 _No Leorio… desk is still organized… plant is still upright… there's a man in my chair… and my other bookshelves are still in place… WAIT._

The blonde blinked, making sure that the figure sitting elegantly on his beat-up couch was actually real. The figure stared back, near-black eyes burning holes into the other's face.

Once he was sure that there _was_ an intruder in his dorm room, Kurapika's brain went on overdrive. Lunging at the blade that he kept on his bedside table ( _he knew it would be useful one day!)_ , he brought the blade down at the man's arm. Kurapika wasn't sure what had possessed him to go for that particular spot, but his brain had screeched to a blinding halt at the thought of fatally stabbing someone. He had two more years of college to get through, damn it!

To his utter amazement and horror, the stranger just smirked faintly, letting the knife drive deep into his forearm. Kurapika stifled a scream. Staring at the weapon protruding out of the other's arm, the blond was about to run to go get Leorio when the man's voice stopped him.

"Is this how you greet all of your guests?"

For some reason, the overly-suave sound of the intruder's voice greatly irritated Kurapika, making him forget his concern for the stab-wound victim momentarily.

"Only the ones that break into my dorm room at insane hours," he shot back. "Now sit still. I'm going to go get some antiseptic." It occurred to him how strange the conversation he was having was. He had just stabbed him, for crying out loud! And now he was rushing over to play nurse?

A soft noise broke his internal conflict, and Kurapika glanced back at the stranger to see that he had casually pulled the blade out of his arm as it had been nothing. As he watched, the wound closed up, erasing itself away to leave only pale, unblemished skin in its place.

"Holy shit," Kurapika whispered. "You're… you're…"

The man sighed wearily. "Go on, say it."

"… iron deficient!" Kurapika finished, which surprised the other man.

"Yes, yes, I'm a vamp—wait, what?"

"I was going to say a creepy pervert that watches people sleep, but 'iron deficient' seemed more appropriate for the problem at hand, obviously," Kurapika deadpanned. The vampire blinked."No duh, you idiot! Of course you're a vampire!"

The other watched the blond's face closely. "And you've got no further questions? No shock?"

Kurapika laughed airily. "Shock? No. I'm rationalizing this as just some crazy, food-poisoning induced dream. I'm sure that none of this is real." He knew that he shouldn't have let Leorio take him out for a celebratory dinner last night. Not when the restaurant had been so sketchy…

The vampire made an amused sound. "Sure, sure." He got up from the chair, gliding closer until his face was just inches away from Kurapika's own. The blond swallowed thickly, trying not to reach for his feeble weapon again. Absently, Kurapika came to a realization that the stranger/vampire/creep was quite attractive, despite his iron-deficient paleness and weird cross tattoo.

The stranger smiled. "Sleep."

Oddly enough, Kurapika's mind wholeheartedly agreed with the man's voice. He had a pretty voice, his brain noted. And he felt very heavy… and very… sleepy? How strange…

Kuroro smiled as the younger man promptly passed out. Running a hand through the other's golden hair, he drew away with reluctance.

 _I'll be back for you… Kurapika._

* * *

 _Encounter Two..._

The next morning, Kurapika woke up as if everything was normal, and his suspicion that it had all been a dream was reinforced by the regular order of his room. Not a book was out of place, and his trusty knife was back in its place on the bedside table. Sighing in relief, Kurapika went on with his day with the comforting feeling of normality tucked away in his mind. Perhaps last night had been a reflection on his hate for Halloween, manifested into some oddly-attractive vampire-creep.

He went along fooling himself with this notion until night fell, and Kurapika had barely touched his head to his pillow when he felt a slight dip in his mattress. Bolting upwards, he whacked his head cleanly on what felt like a concrete wall.

But it wasn't a concrete wall.

To start with, concrete walls didn't wear suits, and they sure as hell didn't wear weird earrings. Kurapika's mind was about to go off on a crazy tangent about walls and concrete when said concrete wall hissed with pain.

"G-d, watch where your head is going."

Kurapika froze. _No. Not that weird vampire creep again._

"I mean, first you stab me, and now this? I'm seriously having second thoughts on seducing you," the vampire teased.

At the word 'seduce', the modest part of Kurapika screamed in outrage. "That's what you get for breaking into my apartment, you dumb fuck! And seducing _me_? Ha! Good luck!"

"Do I hear a challenge?" The dark-haired man (vampire? Kurapika was getting confused) moved in closer, until Kurapika was being pressed into the soft padding of his mattress.

 _Oh sweet baby Jesus,_ Kurapika thought, _I'm about to be molested by some pale creep!_ He wanted to say something, to push the other man off of him, but all that came out was, "Is this some sort of purgatory? Am I being punished for some misdeed I've done? I swear, I didn't mean to drive above speed-limit this morning!"

The other huffed, eyes alight with something that Kurapika did _not_ want to decipher. "I've forgotten how entertaining humans are."

"Oh, shut up! You're probably some figment of my twisted imagination or something. Get off your high horse," Kurapika scolded. In his rant, he hadn't noticed the hand sliding up his thigh. "And just _what_ do you think you're doing?"

The vampire met his accusatory glare with a mischievous one of his own. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

"Uh..." Kurapika's mind drew a blank, his usually sharp mind easily dulled by the tingling sensation spreading down to his toes.

"That's what I thought." And then the other man leaned down fully, capturing the blond's lips and taking full advantage. The vampire's lips were surprisingly soft, and they moved insistently over his own. At first, Kurapika immediately began to kiss back, as if he couldn't even control his own body.

Wait. If the weird mystery man _was_ a vampire...

 _Shit._ That meant that he was probably using some sort of roofie-superpower crap on him at the moment!

 _But was he really that opposed to it?_ his mind reasoned. _Come on, what's the harm in this? It'll be fun._ The other man _was_ a very good kisser, and Kurapika allowed himself to sink deeper into the kiss, losing himself in the rapid race of his possibly-drugged heart.

A small part of him, stuffed way in the back of his mind, screamed at him to not lose focus. _What if he kills you? Then you won't be able to take that psychology test tomorrow!_ At that horrifying thought, Kurapika's eyes snapped open, and he slammed a free hand up at the vampire's solar plexus. Thank god he had taken that self-defense class before college.

Predictably, the monster did not even show the slightest bit of pain, but he did break off the kiss, something that Kurapika had conflicted emotions about.

Immediately, logic and reason flooded back to Kurapika's brain, and he lunged for the blade on his bedside table. Ramming the point into the vampire's chest, Kurapika pushed the other's body off of him and scrambled towards his desk.

The knife buried in his chest didn't even slow the vampire down one bit, something that Kurapika noted with a surge of panic. Groping around blindly in the dark, Kurapika cried out in relief when his hands met what he was looking for. A nice letter opener.

Right as an arm snaked itself around his waist, Kurapika jammed the letter opener into the closest thing he could find. Which was the vampire's shoulder, incidentally. Snatching the blade back out, Kurapika put a good two meters of distance (that was as far as he could go in the tiny dorm room without bumping against a wall) between himself and the monster when he was distracted.

"Okay," the vampire conceded, voice still as eerily calm as usual, "why don't you put down that knife and we just have a nice little chat. Without the knife. Or anything else pointy. How about that, Kurapika?" For a second, the vampire's voice weaved into Kurapika's thoughts, and he found himself lowering his blade slightly before snapping out of it. _Get out of my head, damn it!_

"No way in hell," Kurapika hissed, waving the knife in front of him.

The vampire shrugged. "That can be arranged."

"I want some answers," Kurapika demanded, grip on the letter opener not wavering.

"And I have a question," the vampire added cheerfully, completely reversing the cliche conversation they were following. "Why won't you let me sleep with you?"

Kurapika blinked at the brazen question. _Is he serious right now?_ "Because I have a psychology test tomorrow, and I don't even know you name—"

The other man cut in, "I can arrange to have you take it next week, if that's what you want. And my name's Kuroro, if you really must know."

The blond frowned, continuing despite the interruption. "... and I don't exactly want to wake up tomorrow dead or in some sort of vampire hell or whatever."

"Okay, first of all, vampire hell doesn't exist. We don't really die much, you see. And no, I wouldn't kill you after I'm done—I won't even take your blood; there are blood banks for a reason—because that would be terrible manners, and it would completely mess up my plans next week."

"Plans?" Kurapika asked suspiciously.

Kuroro smirked. "Why, my plans to come back to you for round two, of course!"

Face rotating through multiple shades of red, Kurapika spluttered."Excuse me?"

"Relax. I'm kidding," Kuroro assured him, although his expression said otherwise.

The blond did his best to clear out all the sordid thoughts in his mind before speaking, but a blush still dusted his cheeks prettily despite his efforts. "Wait, why me? I'm sure someone next door would be much more willing. I'm sure you wouldn't want me!" Kurapika tried to tell him waving his frantically in front of him. "Because... because..."

He searched frantically for an excuse.

"Because what?" Kuroro pressed, stalking closer. "Because you're already seeing someone?"

"I—"

"That's not possible," the dark-haired man murmured, now that their faces were barely a few inches apart. "I've been gathering information on you for quite a long time, Kurapika." Kurapika refused to meet his stare, backing up until a wall hit his back.

 _Well, I'm as good as dead._ It was always at this point that the people in the movies got killed.

"You intrigue me because you're intelligent, but also logical," Kuroro went on, bringing up a hand to cup the blond's chin. "You always act calm, composed, but I can tell that there's something else: anger. You're also extremely attractive, of course, and I was bored." Kurapika tried his best to ignore the man's cool fingers, which were sitting in sharp contrast to his flushed skin. "And as far as I know—which is everything—there is no one else in the picture. Kuroros voice lowered dangerously. "If there is... _well..._ I'll take of them."

There were many ways that Kurapika could have responded to this. He could have stabbed the vampire again, or perhaps maced him (there was a can of it sitting an arm-length's away), or even threatened the other right on back. Of course, his logical mind was already analyzing the situation. Based on the results, Kurapika chose something completely different. A small laugh escaped him, and soon the hilarity of the situation hit him fully, causing him to collapse into a fit of laughter.

Kuroro stared at him blankly, trying to make sense of the mirthful blond in his arms. "What?" Usually when he promised to kill people's significant others, they either completely submitted to him, or immediately tried to kill him. But not this. Not that he really minded, really, as Kurapika was utterly breath-taking when he laughed. If Kuroro even had breath to take, anyways.

"I'm sorry," Kurapika apologized, wiping tears from his eyes, "but what you just said was probably one of the most cliche things I've ever heard."

"Cliche?" Kuroro asked, sounding scandalized.

Kurapika nodded. "It's a common archetype to have villains, particularly supernatural ones, to say things like that. Every movie that Neon has ever dragged me on has at least two of these in them."

"Who's Neon?" Kuroro moved even closer.

"Uh..." It took twice as long for Kurapika to think of answer than it should have. Kuroro's eyes narrowed slightly. "She's a... friend?" He really wasn't sure what Neon was to him, but it was a close tie between absolute pain in the ass and the bratty freshman that he tutored.

"A friend?" Kuroro repeated suspiciously.

Rolling his eyes, Kurapika sighed. "Are you seriously getting jealous over an eighteen-year-old heiress who has more stuffed animals than friends?" The dark-haired man scoffed.

"Well, I wouldn't need to be jealous if you'd just let me have my way, now would I?" Kuroro replied impatiently, one hand toying with the elastic band of the blond's pajamas.

"What kind of logic is that?" Kurapika exclaimed, pushing away the wandering hand.

"It's called the logic that you should listen to," the other said loftily. Kurapika gave him a deadpan stare, and Kuroro sighed, conceding. "Fine. You're honestly lucky that I like people that are willing. What can I give you that could persuade you? A house? An island? A palace?"

Kurapika thought over the offer. It wasn't as if he was _repulsed_ by the thought of sleeping with Kuroro (quite, the opposite, in fact), and now that he knew that the chances of dying were close to zero...

"I'll agree on one condition—" Kurapika began, and the other interrupted him.

"What is it? Please don't tell me you want anything stupid."

The blond pinned him with an exasperated stare. "If you'd just let me finish, that would be greatly appreciated."

Kuroro had the sense to keep silent.

"As I was saying, I agree on the one condition that you make sure that Leorio stops stealing my food from the communal refrigerator."

"You want me to _what_?" Kuroro looked dumbfounded.

Kurapika ducked out of his hold. "He's always taking my food, even though I set clear boundaries upon moving in with him. You just have to figure out how to ward him off. I don't care what you do, as long as you don't physically hurt him," he explained, walking back over to his mattress. He was almost successful, making it clear six feet before a hand yanked him back, tugging him against a firm chest.

"I accept your terms. Now, what I was promised..." Kuroro said, leaning in.

Only to be blocked by Kurapika's hand, of course.

At the vampire's confused expression, Kurapika smirked. "Come back tomorrow night. _After_ my psychology test."

* * *

 _Encounter Three..._

The next day, Kurapika found his lunch untouched in his section of the refrigerator, and he wondered if the role of vampires extended to the territory of miracles. He wasn't sure he even wanted to know what Kuroro had done to make Leorio's terrible thieving habit go away. Speaking of which... he had almost forgotten about the whole encounter of the previous night, too occupied with cramming (not that he needed to study) for his exams.

When he walked out of the testing room, he half-expected Kuroro to leap out of the bush or something, but nothing happened. In fact, even when he was slipping into his bed to turn in for the night, the vampire hadn't appeared yet.

After tossing and turning for a couple minutes, Kurapika tried to quash the foolish feeling of disappointment that welled up in his stomach. He was just about to flick on the light to do some nightly reading when a hand grasped his, interlacing their fingers. It occurred to Kurapika that he'd somehow reached over someone's body without realizing it.

"Oh, hell!" he yelped, and he was rewarded with the rich sound of Kuroro's laughter. "How long have you been here?"

The dark-haired man pulled him closer, until the blond was flush against his frame. He clearly wasn't wasting any time. "About two minutes."

"That long?"

Kuroro hummed in response, pressing kisses along the column of the blond's throat as he dragged Kurapika underneath him. Kurapika breathing hitched involuntarily, and he felt the other smile into his skin. A hand ghosted over Kurapika's hipbone, slipping underneath the thin cotton of his shirt. Cold fingers traced intricate patterns on his skin, making their achingly slow journey upwards.

Kurapika found that he didn't quite care how long the other man had been waiting for, too dazed by the addictive sensations. (It was probably the weird vampire-voodoo that was doing that to him. At least, that was what he tried to tell himself.)

Once Kurapika started to relax, leaning in to the other's touches, Kuroro moved onward. Lips found their way onto the blond's collarbones, some trailing down his shoulders. Kurapika's brain vaguely registered his tank-top and sleep-shorts being tugged off and tossed carelessly to the floor.

It wasn't until Kuroro's formal suit landed on the carpet did the vampire break away, leaning back to fully appreciate the display before him.

"Now, let's have some fun, shall we?"

 _Oh, heavens._

* * *

Added Notes:

1) So that got a little... interesting at the end, if you know what I mean :^|

2) In case it wasn't clear, Kurapika is a psychology student (that may come to play in the later chapters, if anyone is interested in a continuation) attending university. And Leorio is his roommate. Who's a medical student. Pretty weird, I know.

3) Oh, and Kuroro's a vampire. Writing the word 'vampire' in a romantic context was a bit of a struggle for me (because I feel like that would make things too Twilight-ish), so that is why this fic/oneshot got so strange.

4) The setting is Halloween, just so we're clear. (I kind of stuck that in as an afterthought lol)

5) Once again, sorry for the typos that are sure to be in here, and also sorry for the strange writing choppiness.

6) Um yeah so is anyone up for any additional chapters? Please let me know if you are!

aND HAPPY HALLOWEEN/HALLOWS' EVE/HALLOWE'EN!

Thanks for reading and please review!

unreadable0 :^)


End file.
